It's worth it
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Pantaskah Baekhyun merasa menyesal pada janin yang tengah di gugurkannya saat ini? [Chanbaek, Yaoi, Mpreg]


Cerita pendek ini aku buat sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karna tidak update dalam beberapa bulan ini. Cerita yang lain akan aku selesaikan setelah lebaran nanti..

**Selamat membaca!**

**...**

"Chanyeol,"

Lelaki jangkung itu menghentikan petikan gitarnya begitu suara Sehun di depan sana menghampiri telinganya. Ia hanya mengernyit menatap Sehun yang masih memunggunginya.

Dengan langkah malas, Chanyeol beranjak kala sehun menyuruhnya mendekat menggunakan isyarat tangan. Chanyeol hendak memaki sahabat albinonya itu jika saja pandangannya tidak teralihkan pada lelaki mungil di bawah sana.

Chanyeol lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan segera menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga bermaksud menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

Keningnya berkerut dalam memikirkan apa kiranya yang membawa lelaki mungil dengan seragam sekolah itu mendatangi universitasnya. Dipercepatnya langkah kaki ketika siluet mungil itu terlihat di pandangannya.

"Baekhyunaa?" Panggilnya.

Lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan iris berkaca yang menyimpan ketakutan amat dalam disana.

Chanyeol semakin mengernyit bingung sebelum kemudian menarik lengan kurus itu untuk dibawanya ke halaman belakang universitas yang sepi.

"Katakan," Titah Chanyeol sesaat mereka sampai disana.

Baekhyun masih menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Kedua tangannya bertaut erat dangan bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Chanyeol geram melihat keterdiaman lelaki dihadapannya, hingga tanpa sadar meremat cukup kuat bahu ringkih itu.

Baekhyun tersentak dan semakin mengkerut di tempatnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu lalu melepaskan rematannya dan beralih meraih lembut pipi tirus itu untuk kemudian dihadapkan padanya.

"Katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini. Aku tidak marah. Sungguh. hmm?" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun menatap dalam iris gelap Chanyeol sebelum setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

"A-aku.."

Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan. Senyum lembut itu masih terpatri di bibirnya dengan tatapan teduh di kedua irisnya.

"Hiks, A-aku...Aku hamil." Ucap Baekhyun lirih di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti gerak pelan kedua tangan itu hingga terdiam di kedua sisi tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan begitu dalam saat kedua sipitnya harus memandang wajah tegas Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya datar dengan pandangan begitu gelap yang menusuk langsung ke jantungnya.

"Chanyeol, k-kau...Akan bertanggung jawab bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Wajah ayu itu kini basah oleh air mata. Irisnya bergetar takut melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol. Dibawanya kedua telapak kurus itu untuk meraih sebelah lengan Chanyeol. Mengguncangnya perlahan untuk menyadarkan lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun semakin terisak begitu tidak ada respon berarti yang Chanyeol tunjukan. Baekhyun harus menelan pahit rasa kecewa begitu seuntai kalimat meluncur dari bibir lelaki jangkung dihadapannya itu.

...

"Masuklah," Titah Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan dengan air mata yang senantiasa mengalir dipipinya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak menoleh dan menatap wajah dingin Chanyeol. Berharap masih ada sepenggal kalimat yang mungkin lelaki jangkung itu ucapkan. Namun lagi-lagi hanya kekecewaan yang harus ditelannya.

Baekhyun menunduk. Sejenak menatap perut datarnya yang kini menyimpan benih tidak berdosa yang tidak akan pernah terlahir untuk menatap cahaya matahari. Diusapnya lembut perut datar itu sembari membisikan kata maaf di dalam hati.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum meraih handle pintu coklat di depannya. Benar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap dingin pintu coklat yang kini tertutup.

...

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Sipitnya bergerak gelisah, sedang jantung berpacu hebat.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sangat sakit. Namun semua penderitaanmu akan terlepas jika kau sanggup menahannya sebentar."

Ucapan wanita paruh baya di pojok sana tidak benar Baekhyun dengarkan. Baekhyun hanya terlalu kalut. Bersamaan dengan derap langkah wanita paruh baya itu yang kini mendekatinya, sekelebat bayangan saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana perilaku dan untaian manis yang lelaki itu ucapkan benar membawa Baekhyun pada kepasrahan ketika lelaki itu merenggut harga dirinya. Bagaimana sentuhan lembut lelaki itu membuat motoriknya membeku hingga membiarkan lelaki itu menyentuhnya berulang kali. Membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang kini benar terjadi.

Namun, pantaskah untuk Baekhyun mengaku menyesal saat ini? Ketika telapak kasar wanita paruh baya itu menyingkap kemeja yang menutupi bagian perutnya dan menyentuh kulit pucat itu, pantaskah untuk Baekhyun mengucap maaf pada janin di dalam sana?

Pantaskah Baekhyun berharap dengan menatap iba, kala telapak kasar itu mulai menekan bagian perutnya? Berharap hal ini tidak terjadi dan segera di hentikan?

"AAARRRRGHH!!"

Berjuta kalimat mohon yang mungkin ingin Baekhyun keluarkan adalah percuma. Karna hanya lolongan kesakitan yang mampu ia suarakan.

Baekhyun semakin menjerit pilu begitu telapak kasar itu semakin menekan kuat bagian perutnya. Memaksa janin di dalam perutnya untuk segera keluar. kedua tangannya yang terikat disisi ranjang mengepal kuat. Jari-jari dari kakinya yang terikat menekuk dalam. Urat leher dan pelipisnya menonjol di balik kulitnya yang merah padam.

"AAARRGGGHH! ...AAARRGGHH!"

Tidak ada yang sanggup Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini kecuali dirinya yang berharap ikut mati bersama janin yang tengah digugurkannya.

...

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat rambutnya seiring jeritan Baekhyun yang terdengar dari dalam. Rahangnya terkatup kuat. Irisnya terpejam erat. Bayangan Baekhyun memenuhi kepalanya. Senyum manis lelaki mungil itu adalah hal yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Derai tawanya adalah keindahan tiada tara di telinganya. Wajahnya merona hanya karna satu kata pujian yang ia tunjukan untuknya. Baekhyun adalah hal terindah yang dimilikinya.

Kini, hanya karna keegoisannya Chanyeol menghilangkan semua hal indah tersebut. Raut kecewa di wajah ayu Baekhyun benar menyayat hatinya. Air mata itu benar merobek jantungnya. Dan jerit kesakitan itu menyadarkan nurani Chanyeol hingga membuatnya beranjak dan membuka kasar pintu kayu tersebut.

Chanyeol mematung. Irisnya terbelalak dengan jantung berpacu hebat. Dihadapannya, kekasihnya terikat seperti binatang dengan darah merembas hebat dari sela pahanya yang sedikit tertutup kain putih. Dada itu bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Perutnya yang tersingkap terlihat memar dengan warna biru keunguan. Wajah ayu itu kini pasi dengan air mata membanjirinya. Bibir pucatnya terbuka berusaha meraup oksigen. Irisnya sayu menatap kosong langit langit di atasnya.

Chanyeol mendekat dengan langkah gemetar. Mendorong wanita paruh baya di samping Baekhyun untuk menjauh, sebelum menatap bengis wanita itu kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, huh?! KATAKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUNKU, BRENGSEK!" Ledaknya.

Wanita di depannya hanya mengernyit. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengobrak ngabrik ruangan itu untuk menemukan sebuah gunting kemudian. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menggunting tali mati yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Mengangkat Baekhyun yang kini terpejam sepenuhnya kedalam dekapannya, lalu membawanya keluar rumah tua itu.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di sampingnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Mengabaikan darah yang kini membanjiri jok mobil tempat baekhyun terduduk. Mengaliri kedua kaki telanjangnya.

"Bertahanlah, sayang. Kumohon bertahanlah."

...

"Tuan Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu dokter yang menangani Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dan memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasihku, dok?" Tanyanya gusar.

"Tuan Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan hebat. Beruntung anda segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin nyawanya tidak tertolong."

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sedikit banyak merasa lega akan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan..." Tanyanya ragu.

Dokter dihadapannya hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol untuk menguatkan.

...

Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Nghh," Baekhyun melenguh lirih begitu perih dirasakan dibagian perutnya.

Baekhyun termenung sebelum setetes air mata menuruni pipinya sebelum genggaman erat di telapak tangan menyadarkannya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya sebelum kemudian kembali berpaling.

"Aku masih hidup?" Tanyanya lirih.

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarnya. Perih jelas menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kau tau apa yang kurasakan?" Tanyanya sembari menyentuh lembut perutnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam mendengarkan. Membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala perasaannya.

"Aku menyesal. Aku merasa telah menjadi orang yang paling jahat di muka bumi ini. Aku memang lelaki. Tidak sepatutnya untuk mengandung segumpal daging. Tapi aku juga punya hati. Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhnya yang tidak mengerti apapun? Dia tidak berdosa. Dia ingin berlindung di rahimku, tapi aku dengan tega membunuhnya. Masih pantaskah aku hidup? Hiks. Pantaskah aku..."

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti begitu Chanyeol memeluknya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan segalanya dalam dekapannya.

"Pantaskah aku masih bernapas di muka bumi ini, Chanyeol? hiks,"

"Hentikan, Baek. Maafkan aku. Hentikan." Ujar Chanyeol berkali kali.

Baekhyun melemah. Menghentikan tangisannya meski masih terisak. Chanyeol pun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut.

Di bawanya telapak besar itu untuk menyentuh lembut perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih berpaling dan menatap kosong tembok didepannya.

"Dia masih disini. Bayi kita masih berlindung disini." Ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. "Di-dia..."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk di kecupnya.

"Ayo menikah. Kita rawat bayi kita bersama."

Baekhyun kembali berurai mendengarnya. Tidak mampu mengucap apapun. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol kembali memeluknya, Baekhyun hanya menangis sembari membalas pelukan lelaki itu.

**end..**

Review juseyoo,


End file.
